Covered in the Rain
by crazyinthehead
Summary: Kaiba has an unplanned runin with a girl on the street. He can't stop thinking about her. But will he ever see her again? Chapter 2 is up
1. Chapter 1

What's up? I'm starting this fic, and 5 am on a monday morning...Amazing eh? 

Summary: There isn't much of one. Kaiba has an interesting run-in with a girl on the street, and things take off from there...I'm sorry I can't give you much more.

Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!

Chapter One

The rain was extremely heavy today. Kaiba couldn't see 10 feet in front of him, standing in the typhoon. He couldn't believe his driver was late. He was probably having trouble even finding the six foot, one inch boy standing next to a bench under a black umbrella. 'That is if he hasn't already gotten swept away by this storm' Kaiba thought bitterly. On the street the water was around six inches deep. Domnio had never seen this much rain, and it was hoping it never would again.

Kaiba turned to look up the street, when something smashed into his briefcase, making it open up and his papers flying around everywhere. He saw a girl on her hands and knees in front of him, panting heavily. She turned around with a look of horror on her face. Instantly she began picking the papers off the ground, trying not to rip them, now that they were soaking wet.

"I'm so sorry! Really I didn't mean to bump into you! That was really my fault I couldn't see where I was going! I'm so sorry, here," she handed him pieces of paper as she picked them up. Kaiba didn't really register what was happening. The girl seemed to have picked them all up, but she was still looking. Then she saw another piece through a large iron gate.There was a large stone fence that surrounded an old Victorian home. The fence, however, was containing more that it was repelling anything at this time. The front yard of the home, was deep under water. But Kaiba watched as the girl grabbed onto the gate, and pulled herself up and over. She splashed in the water as she jumped down and grabbed the paper in an over grown hedge. She smiled and picked it up, then handed it to Kaiba through the fence, not wanting to rip it in the process of climbing back over.

"I'm sorry again really." She said sincerely. Kaiba only nodded to her and saw again as she jumped over the tall gate. This was when Kaiba noticed something. She was drenched. It looked like she never had an umbrella, and that she had just jumped in the ocean. From head to toe she was wet. The girl scratched the back of her head nervously, seeing Kaiba examine her.

He shoved his umbrella at her. "Take this, you need it more that I do." But she shook her head and pushed it back toward him.

"Actually, you need it more than I. What good will it do me? Thanks though," she then turned away and limped off.

'How long was she limping like that?' Kaiba wondered. But, she disappeared in a matter of minutes. Kaiba was still too shocked at what just happened, to hear his little brother calling him from the window if their car.

* * *

Okay I'm leaving you with this...Tell me if it sounds good or not. I'll post again soon. I just wanna hear your comments...where should I take it? Do you think its interesting...becuase if you don't then I won't continue on. thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2

Argh...long week. Here's the next chapter. (duhhh) tell me what you think, so on and so forth.

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own it.

Chapter 2

Kaiba tossed the umbrella down on the limo floor. He ruffled his hair slightly in an attempt to make it dry. He closed his eyes to take in the girl's face. She had a black eye...How could he have not seen that before? He should have offered her a ride. She was nice enough to help his get his papers back. He wondered where she was going. If she was okay. If she got hurt helping him. He stopped and looked out the window. 'Why am I thinking about this?'

"Seto? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked him seeing his distant look.

Kaiba turned to him and smiled. "Yes, the rain is...just depressing is all."

"Yea really. I hope we don't get any more. Its like..in those one places you know? Where its dry for six months then it rains for six months! It sucks." Mokuba put his forehead against the cold window, which became foggy almost instantly. "It doesn't look like anyone is out right now. It's cool that school is closed though." Mokuba used his sleeve to see out the window.

"Yea...I know." Kaiba sighed.

---------

'Sora, I'm so sick of you, you little bitch! GET THE FUCK OUT!' Sora clenched her jaw. Her mom's boyfriend wasn't as great as she thought. Her mom had definitely changed thanks to this asshole. He punched her had and shoved her down, which was the reason she was walking around Domino in pouring rain. Everywhere seemed closed. She just needed somewhere to clean up her new wound. Sora felt like an idiot running into that guy. She messed up her knee pretty good because of that little accident.

She found her feet carrying her to the museum. She walked up the concrete steps and up to the glass doors. As she pushed her way through she was instantly hit with a blast of icy air, chilling her to the bone. 'I need to find the bathroom,' she thought. It seemed no one but her was here. Her sneakers squeaked loudly as she walked past the exhibit about acient tribes.

She slipped slightly. "Shit," She shouted. Sora froze, hoping no one heard her. But, she heard soft foot steps.

"Excuse me, we're closing soon.." a young female voice said.

Sora turned,"Yea I just needed to use your-"

"Oh my! What happened to you! You're bleeding! Here come with me," the young woman took her arm and led her down a dark hallway. She had long black hair and was wearing long black dress. Sora thought she looked very elegant, as opposed to her. She was just wearing, now tattered jeans and a grey hoddie. Sora heard another voice coming from the room they were entering. "Sit here, I'll get the first aid kit. Malik!"

A large chair behind an oak desk turned, a young boy sat in the chair and phone up to his ear. "What!"

"Where's the first aid kit?" The woman asked.

Malik put his hand over the receiver. "Um, in the supply closet." The woman hurried off, and the boy returned to the phone. "Yea...Well Isis just brought some chick in here...I dunno. I'm gonna go. Yea, man..okay see ya later." He hung up the phone and looked at Sora. "What happened to you?"

"I fell." She said shortly, not liking the fact he called her 'some chick'. He was wearing a black suit, he haf loosened the tie greatly.

He raised his eyebrows. "Whatever.." Before Sora could protest the young woman came back in and tended to her leg.

"I'm Isis by the way..." She said putting the last band-aid on the girl's leg.

"Sora...thank you."

"Sorry about my brother if he said anything. If you like you can come back to our house, and I can put some ice on your eye."

Sora half shrugged, "I'm okay."

"Do you have somewhere to go? I don't want to think about you wandering around Domino in this weather." Sora shook her head. "Then you can come stay with us, at least until the rain lets up."

"Okay..thanks."

"Malik, go find Marik and tell him we're leaving."

"Yes master." Malik gave her a salute and marched out of the room. Isis rolled her eyes and Sora giggled slightly. Sora looked down at her leg and she thought about the man she ran into. He was really gorgeous. She wondered if she ruined his day by running into him.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! yayyyy 


End file.
